


It's Just Us Now

by ReyNimanSolo



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - Freeform - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Pair of Pretty Eyes, Ben Solo Isn't In This, F/M, Force Bond, Join Me, Light Dom/sub, Rey's A Kinky Little Thing, Slow Burn, Smut, The Dark Side - Freeform, You Need A Teacher, but not for long, kylo's the sub, please, rey's the dom, the ways of the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNimanSolo/pseuds/ReyNimanSolo
Summary: It had to be him initiating because it certainly wasn't her. But why? Why would he call her to him through their bond and then act as though he couldn't see her or feel her presence, act as though she didn't exist.Maddening.





	It's Just Us Now

It had to be him initiating because it certainly wasn't her. But why? Why would he call her to him through their bond and then act as though he couldn't see her or feel her presence, act as though she didn't exist.

Maddening.

The first time, she’d felt the air waver, heard the distinct sound of their connection opening. Instead of them each remaining in their respective locations as they had before the Battle of Crait, she'd found herself on his starship in what looked to be his private quarters.

He'd been seated at his desk, fully clothed with cape and cowl but free of his mask and gloves. In his right hand, a strange instrument, thin and made of metal, scratched along the surface of the desk. It had taken her a moment to understand that he was writing, pen to paper, rather than defiling the desktop.

Fascinating.

She'd called his name, had gotten no response, and so moved closer. About to call his name again, she'd stopped, the words dead on her lips as she caught sight of what he'd been inking into the paper.

Her. He'd drawn her in fine lines of light and dark, the image striking and beautiful. She'd reached for him and the connection had broken before she could touch him.

Days had passed with no additional connections so that she began to believe it had been a glitch in the Force. That would explain how he'd not felt her presence or heard her voice.

A standard month had gone by before it had happened again, the waver and hum drawing her back to him. 

As before, she’d found him in his quarters seated at his desk. This time, though still fully clothed, his cape and cowl were nowhere to be seen. Neither were his pen and paper. Instead, his desk lay littered with the disassembled components of his lightsaber. 

Again, most fascinating. 

She was sure the Jedi texts held the knowledge she needed to repair Luke's saber. No, that wasn't right. It wasn't Luke's any longer. Hers. It had become hers the moment he'd refused it for the last time as he lay in the mud and rain on Ahch-To. 

The fact still remained that she couldn't read and therefore her saber remained in two, useless.

She’d stood, rooted to the spot where she'd materialised, waiting for him to acknowledge her.

When he hadn't, she'd approached, heart pounding in her throat. 

She'd stopped behind him, waiting on edge for him to notice her drawing close. Nothing from him, almost as though he'd closed himself off from her.

He’d made little noises as he worked, stripping wires and soldering metal. It had to have been real, this connection. She'd smelled the hot ozone, had felt the heat roiling off his back.

Wanting a better view than over his shoulder gave her, Rey had made her way around his desk, heart trip hammering in her chest as his face came into view.

Rey had moved until she'd stood across from him, his desk between them. She'd been sure he'd finally realise she was there but there'd been nothing. No recognition whatsoever. 

While she'd looked on, he'd set his soldering tool aside and blown on the hot metal. The purse of his lips had sent heat blooming across her cheeks and she was thankful for her invisibility. 

He'd set the piece he'd been working on next to the rest of the pieces arranged on his workspace. 

Rey had gasped when he'd looked directly at her, sure she'd been noticed at last. She'd been wrong. His gaze had passed beyond her, not seeing. His hands had risen over the pieces, palms facing each other, fingers slightly curled and almost touching.

He'd held still allowing her time to study his face, beautiful still despite the jagged scar she'd carved across his features. 

“Oh!” 

She'd been unable to contain her surprise when his Kyber crystal had materialised, floating between his hands. She'd watched as he'd stretched his hands apart, watched as the various components of his saber had risen, lining up in mid air like the schematics she'd found in the disintegrating star destroyers that littered the Graveyard of Ships on Jakku.

The pieces had all floated there for a moment, vibrating with Force energy. When the crystal had begun to glow, he'd gritted his teeth, beads of exertion dotting his brow, and forced his hands together, a snarl of effort bellowing out as he compelled his saber back together.

All at once, the pieces had snapped together, encasing the crystal and locking its harsh crimson glow within the metal housing. Her eyes had followed his saber as it had drifted to rest on the desktop, whole once more. 

When she'd looked at him again, his eyes had been closed and he'd been drawing in great, shuddering breaths.

Clearly in distress from the effort, she'd reached out for him and the connection had broken, leaving her shaken and concerned for him.

More days passed without anything from him. Her concern, rather than lessening, continued to rise. She tried reaching out to him, found she either wasn't yet strong enough or he was deliberately blocking her.

Unable to stand by and simply wait, hoping for another connection, another chance, Rey took action.

“General, I’ve got to leave. I can't stay here anymore. There's something I have to do and it can't wait any longer.”

The General clasped Rey's hands in hers and smiled. “I know you do. I'm surprised you've waited this long to go after him.”

Rey's eyebrows knitted together. “You—you know?” she asked, face going scarlet. 

“He's my son, Rey.”

_Of course, Leia knew. The Force ran strong in her, too._

“So you think…” Rey's voice trailed off and she found herself suddenly afraid to speak her hopes out loud for fear of having them dashed.

The General placed a warm, comforting hand to Rey's cheek.

“There's nothing to think about. Just go and find him and bring him home.”

Though Rey loved piloting the Falcon with Chewie, she knew this trip needed to be made alone. She left her beloved ship in the Wookie's capable hands, choosing instead to travel in a borrowed starfighter. 

Her trip across the galaxy left her with too much time to think so that when her ship dropped out of hyperspace, she was already worked up and exhausted. The familiar green crags of Ahch-To sent mynocks fluttering in her stomach, adding to her distress.

The smaller A-class starfighter she arrived in would have allowed her to land near the Jedi temple. She chose instead to set her ship down in the same spot she and Chewie had chosen the first time they'd arrived. It seemed a lifetime ago. So much had happened. So much had changed.

Rey hefted her things and started up the stairs. She felt the Force churning around her, gaining strength the higher she went. Two thirds of the way to the Jedi village, the skies opened up, drenching Rey in freezing rain. 

She paused long enough to don her rain parka though she was already soaked. She put it on for the little warmth it offered. Out of breath, legs burning, she finally reached the Jedi village. She moved past Luke's hut and her own without stopping, ignoring the pangs of longing and regret they elicited.

Her destination lay higher still. When she reached the Jedi temple, the suns had broken through the rain clouds, bathing the temple in warm golden light. She left her things near the mosaic reflecting pool freeing her to cross the final distance.

With reverence born of knowledge and understanding, Rey approached the meditation ledge with slow steps, giving her time to ease her heart rate, to feel the suns’ warmth on her skin, and to smell the endless oceans surrounding her. 

Her hand caressed the flat stone surface, fingers trailing along the crack that had cleaved through it the first time she'd opened herself to the Force. The fissure reminded her of the gash she'd carved into his face with her saber. 

Rey slid onto the warm stone, feeling the Force settle around her in a vortex. She closed her eyes and breathed, letting it overtake her.

_Reach out with your feelings…_

This time, she finds him with ease, his signature flaring out red and hot, like his saber. He's still on his starship only he's not in his rooms. Instead, she finds him in the middle of a training exercise. 

His hair is pulled back into a single knot at the nape of his neck. A few loose strands frame his face. He's wearing black pants, looser than the ones he choses when he's in full regalia. His arms are left bare by a sleeveless black shirt, giving her a chance to marvel at the sheer power and physical strength he possesses. 

How had it been possible that she'd overpowered him in the darkness of that snowy forest?

Awestruck, she's forgotten why she came, lost in watching him move across the floor. He travels from one side to the other, moving with an unnatural grace and agility for a man of his size and build.

When at last he comes to pause, he's breathing hard. His skin gleams with exertion. More of his hair has come loose, the dark locks curling against his damp skin.

Rey's throat has gone dry so that she has trouble speaking his name. 

His back is to her while he stops to take a drink.

“Kylo?” she manages to squeak out.

He half turns and for a moment she's sure he's heard her, knows she's there at last.

Instead, he turns away to finish his drink. When he's done, he towels off, wiping his face and neck and arms before hefting his weapon and beginning again. 

Rey screams in frustration, the sound tearing out of her throat. Even that is not enough to garner his attention. It is enough to break her concentration and with it, her connection to him.

Rey's eyes opened to find herself back on Ahch-To. The suns had gone down leaving her shivering in the cold wind as she perched upon the ledge.

With the last of her energy, Rey dragged herself back to the village. The rain had begun again, adding to her already miserable state. She needed to get out of the elements, get warm and dry. Her fingers had gone numb from the cold and she wondered if she'd have the strength to start a fire.

She needn't have worried. Though she had yet to see them, the Caretakers, at least, were aware of her presence. Upon returning to the village she'd found orange light flickering at the edges of the blanket she'd strung across the doorway of her hut so many moons ago.

The fire inside welcomed her with its warmth and light. Fresh blankets had been left on her bed and beside it, a bowl of steaming food. She dropped her things unceremoniously by the door and fell on the food, her hunger a sudden ravenous beast. She paused in her eating only long enough to pull one of the blankets around her shoulders.

When the food was gone and she'd licked every last bit from inside the bowl, Rey lay back, buried beneath the heavy blankets, and stared at the stones above. Warm at last and with a full belly, exhaustion finally claimed Rey, dragging her into an uncharacteristic deep sleep.

Her eyes open and she knows immediately by the sharp smell of recirculated air that she's back with him. The room is dark and unfamiliar. A handful of blinking lights scattered along the walls serve only to give her vague reference points to the room's edges.

As her eyes adjust, she sees faint blue light outlining a doorway on the far side. Rey makes her way forward on quiet feet, approaching with caution.

With a few steps remaining to her destination, she hears his voice at last, knows he's on the other side. She stops to listen, trying to discern the cause of her discomfort. 

He's breathing fast, voice hitching around groans of pain. The hair on her arms goes up and her skin flushes hot. 

Danger snakes its cold fingers up her spine and drags across her skin. Unarmed, she searches for something to use as a weapon, comes up empty. 

His groans grow louder, more frantic. 

Rey swallows her fear and slides around the corner into the room where he's trapped.

The bottom drops out from below her sending her to her hands and knees. The entire room is a single massive viewport including the ceiling and floor. It's as though she's stepped off the edge of the world into space. The effect makes her dizzy for a moment before she regains her bearings.

At first, she can't find him, the stunning display of stars making it hard to focus on any one object.

It’s his voice, low and keening, that allows her to pinpoint his location.

She looks to the far side. There, seeming to float amoungst the stars, rests his bed. Heat explodes deep in her belly.

He lays there, one arm thrown across his eyes, the other buried beneath the dark sheets draped across his hips and thighs. His mouth is open, small whimpers escaping his parted lips. The pale skin of his broad chest glows in the starlight, shimmering as his chest heaves.

Rey gasps as realisation hits. It isn't pain that makes him groan, it's pleasure. Though she has very little experience of her own, she's come across enough holovids while scavenging in the old officers’ quarters to understand that he's touching himself beneath the linens.

“ _Rey_ …” Her name falls from his lips, strangled and desperate. 

Her throat goes dry at the same time wet heat gathers between her own thighs.

“... _please_ …”

Panic sets in. He can't be allowed to continue. It's not right. 

Scrabbling on all fours, she makes it to his bedside. 

He's so close to his limit, his back arches off the bed. His movement beneath the sheets nears fever pitch.

The Force hums to life around her, ready to explode. Rey taps into its power, seizing hold of the energy, drawing it to her. It condenses in her core where it pauses for a brief moment before she rises to unleash it at him.

“Enough!” She snarls as she uses her power to still his hand.

The arm covering his eyes flings free. Before he can use it against her, she overpowers him with Force energy, pinning his hand above his head. Without thinking, she uses the power to drag his second hand free from beneath the linens where it joins the first, immobilised above the soft halo of his hair.

Dark eyes full of shock and lingering desire stare into hers.

His breath stutters in his chest. He twists, testing his bonds but she has him locked tight, payback for his actions against her on Takodana.

His mouth opens, ready to acknowledge her at last. She quiets him by pressing two fingers against his lips, sealing the words away before he can speak them.

His eyes search hers, full of fear and hope but no shame over the condition she's found him in. A condition that persists under the sheets, tenting the material.

Though she keeps him physically unable to speak, there's nothing she can do to stop him from projecting his thoughts at her.

_Touch me...please_

A powerful rush of excitement rolls through her. He's vulnerable. Needy. At her complete mercy.

_Stay silent!_

Only his eyes respond, fire lighting in their inky depths.

He's trembling when she sits beside him. 

She takes her fingers from his mouth. His lips part, allowing him to draw in shallow, rapid breaths.

Her fingertips touch his forehead, feeling the apex of the mark she gave him. Gentle and slow, she draws her touch down the bridge of his nose and across his cheek. His eyes close and he whimpers, turning his face to increase the pressure of her touch against his skin.

She lets her fingers trace down his throat, across his collarbone, curving down until they come to a stop at the bottom of his rib cage.

“So many,” she whispers, her eyes trying to take in the countless scars that mar his pale skin. 

There are so many. Some she recognises, most she doesn't, the marks gouged into him by others. She wants to kiss them all, wants to ease the pain the lies behind each one, starting with the two she gave him.

She looms over him, hands planted on either side of his ribs. He's so broken and beautiful that it nearly shatters her heart. Bending her elbows, she lowers her mouth toward his left shoulder. She finds the rough circular brand she first marked him with, places a light kiss there.

“I'm sorry.” She whispers the words against the side of his throat, feels his pulse rabbiting against her lips.

He smells of lightning and rain.

Images fill her mind.

_Oh, the things he would have her do to him..._

Her mouth finds his for a brief moment, sending his hips off the bed.

His movements dislodge the sheet, taking most of his modesty with it. 

She sits back, drags the fingers of one hand down between his nipples until she reaches the light band of dark hair beneath his navel. Her fingers curl into the thicker patch just above the edge of the linen. His breath hisses in when she gives it a light tug.

Another image fills her head with dark temptation. 

Rey shifts until she can place a line of featherlight kisses along his hip where the sheet has slid away to reveal his bare flesh. 

His head thrashes from side to side against his pillow, eyes squeezed shut. He strains his hips toward her, silently begging her to touch him where he needs it most.

She teases him with her fingers, using the sheet to apply varying degrees of pressure against his aching need until he's writhing beneath her. Each moan she elicits from him draws her own desire tighter.

She pulls away leaving him unfulfilled. 

He's still pinned in place, his powerful arms locked tight above his head and there's no way she's letting go yet. 

He does the only thing she's given him permission to do. He watches her.

Her boots come off easy. She loves the feel of the cold floor against her bare feet. The vast expanses of icy chill leech away the terrible heat that Jakku's burning sands have seared into her skin. Not content to stand in one place long enough for the surface to grow warm, she moves about the room. The galaxy spins around her.

It takes her greater effort to remove her heavy belt. When at last she drops it to the floor, she makes sure she’s facing him because without it, she is completely unarmed. The folds of her tunic soften.

“Come here,” he says. 

For a brief moment she fears she’s going to lose consciousness. It’s been so long since she heard his voice. It’s so full of sorrow that she finally understands why he hasn’t spoken to her. He’s waited. He’s shown her the things she most desires and he’s waited until she’s finally sought him out. 

Waited until she's ready to accept it, to accept him.

_You need a teacher..._

Her hold on him disintegrates, setting him free. Even so, he doesn’t move.

Still waiting.

Rey moves toward him, the cool floor guiding her way. She finds her tunic the easiest thing to remove. It drops amoung the stars with a rustle of coarse fabric. All that’s left are the bindings she wears from wrist to shoulder.

He pushes himself to one elbow, his eyes touching her everywhere. When looking is no longer enough, he extends his hand to her.

“Join me.” 

The Force howls around them.

“... _please_ …”

She slides her hand into his.

He presses the back of her fingers against his cheek.

“So warm,” he marvels. “Is the rest of you as warm?” He pulls her hand, urging her in beside him.

There’s a brief glimpse of what lies beneath the sheets when he raises the material up to cover them both. It’s enough to make her squeeze her thighs together against the ache.

They lay side by side, foreheads touching.

“Rey.”

She realises she’s squeezed her eyes shut as well. She’s about to open them when she feels his mouth on hers. His lips are soft and warm. She sighs when his tongue runs across her bottom lip. 

Her parted lips are an invitation he takes willingly.

He’s gentle and sweet as he explores her mouth. Her teeth. Her tongue. Even the roof of her mouth. Each new sensation more exciting than the last until she’s so worked up she rolls him onto his back and straddles his hips. Her mouth crashes back to his. She’s so caught up it takes her a moment to realise she tastes blood. 

She looks down at him through the curtain of her hair. His eyes are black and full of hunger. His pale face floats in the dark halo of his hair. He’s smiling. Bright smears of blood stain his bottom teeth and lip. A dark ripple of excitement pierces her belly. She’s never seen anything so beautiful before. 

“Let me have it, Little One,” he purrs. His hand slides down her back, coming to rest on her bare bottom. He pushes the heel of his palm down, guiding her lower. They both gasp when their bodies meet. He reverses his motion, pulling them back apart. “Your pain. I want all of it.”

He pushes again, a little farther this time. She cries out and buries her face against his neck, body flattened against his. It’s over too quickly as he pulls her back up.

Rey finds his mouth, her tongue seeking the place she’s bitten him. When she finds it, she drags her teeth along the broken skin. He shudders beneath her, his fingers digging in to her flesh.

This time when he pushes her down, he uses his free hand to guide himself into place. There’s a brief pause while he allows her body to open for him, then he’s pushing in with the same gentle sweetness he first kissed her with. 

She cries his name when he pulls out with the same agonising slowness. 

_Please...dear gods...please…_

Her fingers are in his hair, her mouth greedy on his while she begs.

He doesn’t keep her waiting, knows she's waited long enough. With careful tenderness, he rolls her onto her back so he can take over.

Her hands flutter across his chest as he moves in and out, letting her set the pace. He thinks the little cries she makes will be his undoing. He’s so wrong.

He groans and nearly loses control when she slips two slender fingers between her slick thighs. Her fingers find purchase, sending her hips off the bed.

He pulls back and waits, trying to hold on, trying to give her enough time to catch up. Her legs tremble and her breath begins to hitch. She lets out a moan and before she can finish, he’s sinking himself into her, finding her rhythm.

“ _Oh, gods…_ ” Her voice trails away as she comes undone around him.

He groans and pulls free, one hand gripping himself as he paints his marks across her stomach and thighs.

They’re left lying next to each other, waiting for heart beats to slow, and breath to return to normal.

In the quiet darkness, he gently wipes her clean before pulling her into his arms beneath the endless blanket of stars.

“So warm and bright, Little One. You’ll always be safe with me,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve not written a story quite in this manner before. I’m not sure whether it works or not. I’m normally a dialogue-heavy writer. I like when my characters talk to one another, and this one is certainly very light on that. The reason became clear to me three quarters of the way through writing it. I’m mostly just pleased that I finished it.
> 
> If you liked it, let me know. If you didn't like it, let me know.


End file.
